mikeyminifandomcom-20200214-history
7482
7482: Michael Minicozzi's First Day Of 2008 Words that begin with A, ending with ambulance (Spanish soundtrack) ''(EKA: '6890) Sesame Street Creature Feature: Joe Raposo Sings "The Goat" (EKA: '''3099) Grover demonstrates a pirouette, with the help of Lorena and Lorna Feijóo. "The Adventures of Clever Bill!" The main character solves conflicts between two fighting giants and two fighting girls (EKA: 3146) What If The Turtle was a rabbit & What If The Rabbit was the turtle (EKA: 3194) The Kidsongs Kids sings "The Fishin' Blues" Counting To Ten (Keith Haring) (EKA: 3152) Kids Paint The Huge Mural Of The Number 16 Que Esto: Un La Vaca (EKA: 3314) Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit reports on activities at the Big Bad Wolf's School of Huffing and Puffing. The Wolf teaches Kermit how to huff and puff, and Kermit ends up blowing a monster couple's house down (EKA: 3276) I've Got The 16 Blues (EKA: 3276) Abstract Count to 16 (EKA: 3276) 16 Samba A magician writes in his diary about the many mishaps during his performance (EKA: 3152) David sings "Who You Looking At Tiger" (Refilmed Version) (EKA: 3804) Cards: T - Tango T for Turtle (EKA: 4183) Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "A You're Adorable" I Am Dry, They Are Wet (Man Laying On The Beach)(EKA: 2544) 14 Karat Soul sings "Down Below The Street" Type-Writer Guy: A - Airplane A's Anatomy: Dr. Grover, alphabet specialist, reassembles an injured letter "A" that has had an accident. Rocket Countdown: The Rocket Shoots Water Song: I'm Curious (EKA: 3099) Kids Play In The Snow (EKA: 3147) 16 TV Sets Are Counted (EKA: 3276) Prof. Majorchord, Dr. Smithsonian & The Kidsongs Kids sings "The Green Grass Grows All Around" (EKA: 3449) Light Bulb Subtraction (EKA: 3449) Gina & Ruby Monster sings "Me, Everytihing I Am Is Me" (EKA: 3594) The Bridgekeeper stipulates that answering three questions about the square in his hand is required to cross the bridge. Question One: What is this? Question Two: How many sides does it have? Question Three: What is a square good for? A young man who wishes to cross the bridge has square-shaped building blocks in his backpack. And a girl thinks a square makes a good picture frame. Then along hops a light blue-colored monster with a red winter cap, who proceeds to eat the bridgekeeper's square, the better to satisfy his daily diet of "three square meals." (EKA: 3146) The Four Squares sings "It's Hip To Be A Square" (EKA: 3787) Man Carves A Wooden Horse (EKA: 3099) School Pageant: Telly, Ruby and Herry appear in a pageant about islands Three Scribbles Exercise Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sings "We Need A Vacation" T Es Para Telefono (EKA: 4183) Circles Becomes A Cat & A Mouse Old Paper, New Paper (EKA: 3118) The Big Bad Wolf sings about himself and his family Dancing Birds Dance Fast & Slow (EKA: 3099) Phil Harmonic hosts another evening at the Nestropolitan Opera, featuring a performance by Placido Flamingo, "The Telephone of Brazil," to the tune of "Finiculi Finicula." (EKA: 3403) Imagination Rain (EKA: 2544) Category:Images Category:Mike's Episode Guide Category:Mike's Episodes Category:2008 Episodes